Mi alma tus latidos
by UchihaMisha
Summary: Ellos tenían sus propios sueños, sus propias metas, sin embargo, fueron consumidos por el hábito de siempre ganar, hasta que probaron el sabor de la derrota; algunos por primera vez, otros no, pero todos volvieron a ser como eran antes de ser consumidos… Ahí fue cuando empezó la verdadera historia de ellos ¿O fue antes?... Si estás preparado para descubrir la verdad detrás de...


**Título:** _**"Mi alma tus latidos"**_

 **Autor:** UchihaMisha

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket

 **Resumen:** Ellos tenían sus propios sueños, sus propias metas, sin embargo, fueron consumidos por el hábito de siempre ganar, hasta que probaron el sabor de la derrota; algunos por primera vez, otros no, pero todos volvieron a ser como eran antes de ser consumidos… Ahí fue cuando empezó la verdadera historia de ellos ¿O fue antes?...

Si estás preparado para descubrir la verdad detrás de esta historia bienvenido seas…

 _ **~El mundo de Kuroko no Basket así como sus personajes le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sin embargo, está historia es exclusivamente propiedad de UchihaMisha~**_

 **Prólogo.**

Hay cosas que es mejor no pensar, mucho menos planear, por el simple hecho que podríamos equivocarnos en grande, no sabemos qué podría pasar en el futuro ni a largo plazo en nuestras vidas, lo único que tenemos en claro es nuestro presente; el ahora.

Ellos tenían sus propios sueños, sus propias metas, sin embargo, fueron consumidos por el hábito de siempre ganar, hasta que probaron el sabor de la derrota; algunos por primera vez, otros no, pero todos volvieron a ser como eran antes de ser consumidos… Todo esto había pasado por creer que el más débil no podía superar al más fuerte o simplemente dejarlo de lado ignorándolo, sin embargo, el que era "débil" con trabajo duro y acompañado por sus compañeros como amigos vencieron a los más "fuertes", que a los ojos de todo el mundo eran unos "monstruos".

Los monstruos o fuertes, como quieras llamarlos, se dieron cuenta de sus errores; de cómo eran antes de ser "los invencibles", la persona que los venció era uno de ellos: un monstruo débil o simplemente una sombra que los hacía brillar frente a los ojos de los demás. Ellos creyeron que no lo necesitaban porque podían valerse por ellos mismos, pero se equivocaron en algo: no siempre se puede ganar solo sin ayuda de nadie, aunque hay veces que es necesarios hacer jugadas individuales. Todos aprendieron la lección una vez que perdieron contra la persona que creyeron que era débil, la persona que no creyeron ni mucho menos pensaron que ganaría porque no estaba a la altura de ellos, no tenía los recursos para ganarles.

Él débil demostró de lo que estaba hecho, lo que valía, pero no lo hizo solo, tuvo ayuda de sus compañeros y amigos; como Los Tres Mosqueteros, cuyo lema era "Todos para uno y uno para todos", esas simples palabras lograron llevarlos a todos juntos a varias victorias y muchas aventuras.

Dicen que de "las experiencias se aprenden" y es un dicho que se cumple en muchas ocasiones, pero también hay algunas excepciones en la vida, solamente hay que saber distinguirlas, todo el mundo en algún momento lo puede ver con sus propios ojos, sin embargo, son bastantes tercos las personas como para aceptarlos, este hecho da hincapié a otro dicho: "No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver".

Todos abrieron los ojos aceptando la verdad que siempre fue dicha frente a ellos, aunque fue un poco tarde, la experiencia la guardarían para siempre en sus memorias, como también lo que sintieron en sus corazones, para no olvidar ese momento por más dolorosa que sea, porque gracias a esa derrota volvieron a disfrutar lo más amaban: el básquet. Además de que todos ellos seguían siendo amigos sin importar lo que paso, uno frente al otro eran amigos; aunque algunos no lo admitieran abiertamente, pero en los partidos de básquet eran rivales.

Con paso lento pero seguro, sus vidas siguieron adelante con sus amistades, como en sus respectivas preparatorias. Todos ellos estaban preparados para muchas clases de eventos que les podrían pasar en sus vidas, sin embargo, había algo en lo cual no estaban preparados ni tenían experiencias: el estar enamorado, como también algunos no estaban preparados para el rechazo de la chica de la cual estaban interesados.

Todos los miembros de "La Generación de los Milagros" probarían por primera vez el amor hacía una mujer en vez de un deporte, el luchar y esforzarse por conseguir que esa persona sea su novia, en esos momentos se darían cuenta lo que es estar detrás del corazón de una chica en vez de un balón de básquet, como también ser testigos y probar por ellos mismos que en el corazón de una chica no se manda fácilmente, a menos que ese corazón ya les pertenezca y ellas estén de acuerdo.

A los seis chicos se les iba a presentar el reto más grande de toda sus vidas juntas, si lograban pasarlo, ellos tendrían un lugar seguro en donde nadie los podría sacar, a menos, que ellos mismos no quieran estar más allí.

¿Podrán lograrlo?

•••

Las cosas habían cambiado con el pasar de los meses, las temporadas cambiaban igual que las personas, pero los cambios más grandes no solo se lo habían llevado los miembros de la generación de los milagros sino que también seis chicas; las cuales siempre apoyaron a los chicos sin importar nada, incluso, después del cambio que tuvieron como también en el anonimato, ellas los aceptaban tal como eran, sin embargo, había heridas que no se podían curan fácilmente, a menos que la persona que las causo hiciera algo al respecto sobre ellas.

El tiempo pasó en esas seis chicas que iban a la Secundaria Teikou, cada una tomo un rumbo diferentes en la preparatoria; algunas tras el amor de su vida, sin embargo, solo un par tuvo la suerte de quedar en la preparatoria que iba el chico que amaba, mientras las demás no, pero había un caso que no se aplicaba a esa regla de ir en la preparatoria en la cual estaba el chico que le interesaba.

Había una chica entre esas seis que no quería estar en el mismo colegio que estaba inscripto el chico que le gustaba, hizo hasta lo imposible para no ir ahí y lo logro, porque ella todavía sentía el rechazo que él le había dado cuando le confeso sus sentimientos hacia tiempo, ella entendía que no estaba en la misma "altura" que él, sin embargo, ella no mandaba en su corazón, por esa razón termino locamente enamorada de Akashi Seijuurou, aunque lo que si podía hacer era mantenerse alejada de él hasta que pasara el dolor, gracias a esa decisión, ella logro superar todo los obstáculos que se le presentaba, incluso, ese sentimiento de rechazo que recibió por parte del chico.

Las demás aunque dieron a entender a los chicos que les gustaban incluso que les interesaban más que unos amigos, ellos no lo entendieron o simplemente pasaron de ello, nadie sabía cuál era la razón, pero de lo único que ellas están seguras es que sus sentimientos en vez de disminuir aumentaron; los amaban más que antes y aceptaban como eran, porque aunque cambiaran por fuera sus esencias seguían siendo las mismas por dentro.

Los miembros de ambos grupos se encontraban debes en cuando, pero no se había presentado la oportunidad que se cruzaran todos juntos de frente, aunque en algunos lugares se encontraban los dos grupos completos no se cruzaban por obra y magia del momento o del destino, hasta que no se pudo evitar ni posponer el hecho que se encuentren todos juntos en el mismo lugar.

Ellas estaban preparadas para muchas cosas, incluso el rechazo de las personas que amaban, sin embargo, nunca pensaron que ellos podrían corresponderles, tal vez en algún momento lo habían imaginado, pero sus esperanzas a que llegara a pasar cada vez era menor, hasta que ellos pronunciaron esas palabras que tanto deseaban e imaginaban desde lo más profundo de sus corazones.

¿Los aceptaran después de todo lo que tuvieron que soportar?

•••

Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki y Murasakibara Atsushi estaban por entrar en un mundo lleno de sorpresas y aventurar, el cual, no se podía poner fin sin antes decir lo que sentían en sus corazones hacia la persona que lo causaba…

¿Pero eso solo causaría el principio o el final de todas sus aventuras?

•••

 _Se han propuesto explorar lo que hay en el mar de las tinieblas._

 _Edgar Allan Poe._

•••


End file.
